When Hazel met Emerald
by KaySnap55
Summary: This is a seirese of one-shots that i will write for each Holiday. it will only be Lily/James pairings
1. Christmas Eve to Remember

**I really like the L/J stories so i thought 'ok christmas is coming, why not a christmas eve story? i know i havnt updated my other story in a while but i reaaaalllly like this idea and i just HAD to write it =] im on christma break so i will be able 2 update more for the next 2 weeks =] sooo i hope you like it! and PLEASE REVIEW it makes me feel loved =]

* * *

**

"It's almost chriiiistmaas!" Kristi sang, dancing through the heads common room. Hope and Gracie followed, both skipping behind her. "Guys!" I cried as that smothered me in a hug. "Darling we havnt seen you in forever! Your up here BUIRIED in work because McGonagall is a prick and gave you stuff to do over christmas! Its terrible!" Kristi grinned at me as I tried to unwrap myself from the pile of hugs. "Guys-guys comon I know you havent seen me but- guys comon let me go- GUYS!" Grabbing the work, I marched towards my room. "Im putting this stuff away!" I called over my shoulder and raced away before they could capture me again.

Entering my room I smiled. James and I had been able to decorate our rooms anyway we wanted cause we were heads. I made mine like the cabin my family would travel to in the winter. The familier woodsy scent filled me as I placed the papers near my bag that was laid on my bed. The room was considerably large, my bed in the middle up against the wall, was made from polished wood and was draped in a dark emerald comforter. My trunk sat beside it, as did the rest of my school supplies. Pictures decorated the wall. Pictures of me and my family, my friends, and even the mauraders could be found among them. My dresser stood on the wall next to me, and opposite that stood a large bookshelf. Across from my bed a huge window looked out over the lake. I loved my room. It was just so.. magical. Chuckling at my use of wording I turned to study the pictures on the walls.

"Lily! Wherever could you be!" Gracie called, shaking me from my trance. Glancing around the grinning pictures once more, I bounded out of the room, grabbing my camera along the way.

"We're going to decoorattee!" I sang, waving my wand and causing lights, ornaments, and other christmas decorations to appear. Smiling cheekily at my friends, I handed each of them a strand of lights and tuned to the tree by the fireplace. Hope grabbed my camera and enchanted it to hover near us and take pictures automaticly. And with that, we began to decorate.

Gracie and I tackled the tree, stringing multicolored lights across the branches and winding them up to the top. Hope and Kristi came along beind us with ornaments, brightly colored baubles that glittered merrily in the light of the and grinning, singing at the top of our lungs to the radio, little by little we covered the tree. Standing back, we looked over our work. The tall tree was now covered with lights, and it definatly seemed cheerier. We high-fived, and got back to work. Holly around the fireplace, wreaths on the wall, poinsettas by the windows, lights around the pictures! We wanted the common room to look like christmas, not just like it did all the time.

"Hey guys!" turning at the sound of Hope and Kristi's voices, we burst out laughing when we saw what they were wearing. They had wrapped themselves in holly and lights, set wreaths on there heads, and struck a pose, no unlike one of a super-model. Overall, it was quite idiotic. "Why Kristi I never did find you the posing type" Sirius called as he and the mauraders stepped through the portrait hole. "Guess you don't know too much about me then" she answered flirtingly batting her eyes and walking over to him. Glancing over at Gracie, I noticed her eyes narrow at Kris and her eyes flash dangerously. Before I could say anythig though, Gracie had grabbed a few candy canes, and busied herslef hanging them around the room. A low whistle came from James as he survayed the room. "Maybe your bot such a fuddy duddy after all!" He said grinning. "Guess you don't know me so well huh?" Leaving Hope and remus to talk (Even though they CLAIMED they didn't like each other) James and I sat down on the couch. Unconciosly I leaned into him as he placed his arm around my shoulders, shivering in delight a his touch._ No Lily, bad Lily. You DON'T like James. You DON'T!_ Chatting about what we wanted for christmas, and what we were getting, we easily slipped into conversations we had started previouse nights.

"Because it is christmas eve!" Sirius bellowed suddenly, "It calls for a game. It calls for a night of games." Eyes twinkling evily, he pulled a bottle of firewhisky from behind his back. Gracie seemed to have gained intrest in the conversations now, and was no longer giving Kris glares. Quickly removing his arms from my shoulders, James stood and offered me his hand. "Lily?"_ Why did it have to end? Is it bad that I love it when hes near me?_ I thought miserably as we made our way over to Sirius, Gracie, Kristi, and Peter.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Get over here!" Hope and Remus looked up, both blushing furiously. Hope scooted in between Me and Gracie, while Remus sat next to Peter and Sirius. They were as far away from each other as the circle allowed. "Now this is my new version of Truth or Dare. When being Dared, you can choose to do the Dare, or simply drink the bottle! Its refillable of course. And if you have truth, you have to take 5 sips, no matter what." Cocking an eyebrow, Kris leaned in and muttered, "Sounds like he just wants to drink." "That's right!" He called happily. "I do!"

Shrugging, I turned to James. "Whos first?" I asked. "Head first heads first!" The rest chanted. "Ok lily-" "Hold up how come I go first?" Looking slightly put out he repeated himself. "Ok Lily, truth or dare?" Grumbling about it not being fair, I thought for a moment. "Um dare" good lord I hoped I didn't regret this. An evil smile spread across James's face. "Oh I hoped you would say that."

"NO ABSOLUTLY **NOT**!" I roared angrily. "You have GOT to be kidding me" I spat as the rest of the group died with laughter. "Come onLily, or you have to drink the boootleee!" Sirius sang. I wasn't stupid. I KNEW I could hold too much liqor al at once. Groaning, I grabbed some holly and stomped towards my room. "Nuh uh you have to change out here!" he called. "In your dreams Black!"

I looked down at myself. I coulsnt BELIVE I was doing this. _I should have just drank the firewhisky._ I was dressed in nothing but holly, I had wrapped myself with the vines and it looked like an extremly revealing dress. Using my wand I had made sure it wouls stick and not fall of._ At least im the first one, so no one is drunk yet._ Stepping out of her room with her eyes shut tight, she made her way back to the fire. Hearing a wolf whistle her eyes snapped open and in one fluid motion she leaned over and slapped Sirius across the face. Crossing her arms she whined "Can I change back now?" "I think because you slapped me you should have to wear it all night!" Sirius moaned angrily. "You deserved it Black" Her friends were abviously holding in laughs, so when she spun around to go back up to her dorm, she was shocked to see James and Remus standing in front of the staircase, grinning evily. Laughter echoed nehind her as she walked up to both of them, swaying her hips slightly and brushing her hair over her shoulder. "You guys gunna move?" She asked. "Nope" remus replied. "You have to wear it all night." Leaning in she ran her hand up Remus's arm and sidled closer to him. Batting her eyeslashes she smiled up at him. 'And I KNOW you would love that." Kissing him softly on the cheek, she turned to James, leaving a stunned remus and a pissed off hope. "Come on James let me trough" she whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around him. "Please?" She could tel she was weakening him. Remus still looked shocked, but James was moving, moving towards her. Oh she could kiss him RIGHT NOW! But she didn't. Ducking under his arms she yelled over her shoulder "Gotcha!"

James POV

Why the hell did she have to do stuff like that. But he had seen it in her eyes. She had wanted to kiss him. He had wanted to kiss her. And tonight, he would.

Lily POV

Soon I was back in my normal clothes, and the game of truth or dare was in full swing. We were all getting tipsy and I swear the next time Remus kissed Hope on the cheek I was gunna force their mouths together. He NEEDED to really kiss her already. James and Sirius had been forced to do a 10 second make out, dished out by Gracie. Remus had to stand up and confess his love for Hope and sing to her, Peter had to dress up like a girl for the rest of tghe night, Sirius had to dance, sing, and confess his love for Remus (Even thought he didn't love Remus, he loved Gracie), Hope had to lap dance, Gracie had to hang upside down for 5 minutes, and Kristi had to eat a whole pbowl of bubter pus. Notice al the girls got the crappy dares? "Ok guys" I slurred. "Out!" We had all drank waay to much, even though most of us really didn't have to drink, we just wanted to. Gracie and Sirius leaned together, peter ran into a wall on the way out, Kristi almost fell into the fire, and Remus gave a blushing hope a sloppy kiss on the cheek before leading her through the portrait. "Happy Christmas!" I called.

Giggling, me and James collapsed on the couch. My vision swayed, and I noticed Sirius had left the bottle lying on the carpet. Lurching forward, I snatched it up and announced "Never have I ever been a seeker." Shooting a pointed look at James, he looked confused before catching on and grabbing it from me. Taking a huge swig, he turned to me "Never have I ever worn a bra" Sticking my tounge out, I took it back and gulped down so firewhiskey. "Umm never have I ever made out with Sirius" I threw out jokingly. Looking sheepish, he took the bottle and drank some. I gaped at him in disbelif. "It was just a dare, remember?" he reminded me. Oh right, that. "Never have I ever lit Flitwicks hair on fire" Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the bottle from him. We bantered back and forth, getting steadily drunker. I was leaned against James, practicly on top of him, when he started running is hands down my back, and made slow circle with his hands between my shoulders. "I thin we should stop drinking" he said softly, tossing he bottle away. "yeah your probably right" I moaned, I could alreay feel a headach coming on. Summoning a cup, I filed it with water and took a sip. My vision almost instantly cleared. "Here have some" I murmered. His warm and covered mine when he took it from me. "Ok now comon its time for bed, its almost midnight."

Filled with sleep, I obliged and followed meekly as James led me to my room. "Wait- it almost midnight. One minute longer" I said, pulling back. He looked like he was going to disagree, but without a word he walked behind me abd put his arms around me. The warmth of his body seeped into my skin and I sighed in relife. I loved it when he hugged me. Sinking into him, I turned to face him when the clock struck 12. Throwing my arms around his neck I leaned in, feeling his breath stop as I moved towards him in. Tickling his ear I whispered "Happy Christmas James"

Hazel met Emerald as my lips pressed against his

* * *

**soooo love it hate it? shud i make a 2nd chapter? it is a one-shot, but maybe i can make it a 2-shot. PLZZZZ review my story and if you wanna talk, just email me. i love talking to people! =D PLZ REVIEW pretty pretty plz**


	2. New Years Eve

**Ok this story will not relate to Christmas 2 Remember in ANY WAY! just thought i would let you know that**

Standing off to the side, I grinned at Sirius's ateemt to dance. He, like many of the people at the party, had already consumed far to much firewhisky. I had only had a bottle, and was working on my second one. Scanning the room I looked for my friends. Hope was off snogging some 6th year, Gracie was dragging Sirius off the dance floor, probably to go snog somewhere. Kristi and Remus were sitting next to each other in a far corner, a bottle sitting between them. Peter was…. Where was peter? Hm who cares. Dorcas was dancing, and eyeing Mark Jordan.

Glancing up at the countdown, I was shocked to see it was almost midnight. It was almost 1978. Gasping, I blushed when I was spun around to face James Potter. The person I used to yell at and complain about, now I was best mates with him. He really wasn't as arrogent as I used to think he was. He only used to act like that around me. He didn't anymore though._ He's over me._ I thought sadly. But I wasn't over him.

"So Snaps" He asked me over the music. "Care to dance?" Shaking my head I backed away. "I don't dance" Flashing me a georgeous smile ha grabbed my hand. "Come on Snaps, live a little" and OF course a slow song comes on, and the d.j yelled something about 'One last slow song before the New Year'. James pulled me to his chest "Now you do this" he took my hands and weaved them around my neck, "And I do this" He placed both hands on my waist, "and we dance" He grinned down at me, and I wrapped my arms a little tighter around his neck, pulling myself a little closer. Inhaling deeply, I sighed when I breathed in the smell of cinnimon and-and- something else. It was sweet but it was spicey, kind of a musky smell. I loved it. Emeral met Hazel and I smiled sweetly, sad that he wasn't mine.

_Flashback_

_Lily gasped when James pulled her out of the common room. It was there 6__th__ year, and Lily had finally become friends with him. They still fought sometimes, but it was hard for Lily to yell at him now. "James what are you doing?" Crossing her arms, she hopped back and forth, trying not to let her feet freeze on the cold stone. He drew her closer, and she burrowed into him for warmth. "I can out here, to wish you Happy New year" Turning her to face him, he leaned in and caught her mouth in his. Lily was shocked for a moment, before responding eagerly, throwing her arms around his neck. His hands tightened at her waist, pulling her closer. He was an amazing kisser. He tasted of apples and cinnimon. Damn it! Why did he have this effect on her? She always felt so weak around him. Then she remembered, Livvie. Livvie, her best friend who fancied James. Lily had told her yesturday that she didn't fancy James, that she didn't care if Livvie tried to hook up with him. It flickered through her mind tha she should stop kissing James, but she really didn't want to. He sucked at her lower lip, and his tounge begged for entrance. "LILY!" She broke away from James, face flushing when she relized who had caught her. "Livvie I can explain." Lily cried backing away from James. "It's not what it looks like!" "Oh its not is it?" Livvie snarled. "You told me! You swore!" Bursting into tears, she sped down the corridor. "Livvie! LIV!" Taking off at a sprint, she ran after her friend, leaving James distored, confused, and upset._

_Flashback #2_

'_oh Lily guess what?" Livvie pranced into the dorms, practicly singing with joy. "What is it Liv?" "James asked me to Hogsmead! Can you belive it? I'm so excited!" Lily forced a smile onto her face, a feeling a dread forming in her stomach. "Yeah Liv that's great! I um, I have to head down to the liberary, I need to look something up for transfiguration." Grabbing her bag, she fled the room, leaving her friend dazed and confused, but happy as well._

"_Evans? Whats wrong?" James called from his spot on the couch next to his friends. Oh back o evans are we? Lily thought, tears welling in her eyes. "Nothing POTTER" she spat back, slamming the common room door shut and sprinting to the library, leaving James confused and worried. He hadnt ment to call her Evans, it just slipped out. He hope she didn't do anything stupid._

_Lily couldn't hold it in anymore. Sobs tore through her chest and she slid down the wall, head in her hands. She missed it. She missed her chance with James. Who cared if she would have just been his prize for a week, then ditched because he had achieved what he had always wanted? It would hurt, it would kill her, because she had finally admitted to herself, that she loved James. Sobs racked her body, leaving salty tracks on her cheeks and making her eyes red. She was drowning. In a pit of despair. But her friend was happy. That's all that mattered. "Lily?" Remus's tentive voice reached her ears. She looked up and he sighed, eyes full of understanding. Remus, who had to go through so much pain every month, found it in him to care about her little crush. Sitting down beside her, Remus took Lily in his arms, hugging her close because he knew that it had finally happened. She had fallen for his best mate. And he broke her, without even meaning to._

_Flashback #3_

"_She means everything to me mate. I would die if anything bad happened to her." So nothing had changed. Lily hung her head and walked slowly down the hall. Maybe she hoped, she dared to hope, that because she was Head Girl and James was Head Boy, he might start to like her again. But no, he still loved Livvie. Oh why did she have to fall for him? She missed the next half of the conversation, thereefore not relizing it wasn't Livve they were talking about._

"_Then break up with Livvie, and get together with Lily-flower." Sirius argued. "But if I do, Lily will get mad at me for hurting her best mate." James countered, shaking his head. "But I have to break up with Livvie. I don't love her like Iove Lily."_

_Flashback #4_

_Livvie burst into the dorms, sobbing.. "Hey Liv whats the matter" Lilly took the crying girl in her arms and rocked her back and forth. "Shh Shh its ok, its going to be ok." "No its NOT!" Livvie sobbed. "HE broke up with me. Why did he break up with me? I thought he loved me!" Lily tried to stifle the feeling happieness bloomng in her stomache. She had a chance now. She had a chance with James. "It's ok Liv, he isnt worth it"_

Come back to the present Lil's. Looks like your deep in thought." James's laughing voice pulled her from memory lane. Then she relized how close they were, James leaning over to whisper in her ear, his breath tickling her neck, "It's almost 1978" The countdown reached 10 and the crowds around them started to shout.

"**10!"**

James pulled her over to the corner of the room, off the dance floor.

"**9!"**

Lily's heart sped up as he pulled her to his side

"**8!"**

He was going to do it, he was going to kiss Lily. Hopefully she didn't yell at him

"**7!"**

He leaned over her, he was going to do it! But he lost his courage, and instead pecked her on the cheek.

"**6!"**

Lily could have screamed in disapointment. She thought he would kiss her. Grinning suddenly, she looked up coyly at him. "You missed."

"**5!"**

James looked down at her in confusion. "You missed" Lily repeated, snaking her arms around his neck.

"**4!"**

Leaning his forehead against hers, his eyes twinkled. "Did I?"

"**3!"**

"We'll have to fix that then" he murmered, sending chills up Lily's spine

"**2!"**

Hazel met Emerald

"**1!"**

as Lily leaned up and pressed her lips against his

**Love it? Hate it? tell me!**


	3. StPatricks Day

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey GUYS!" James yelled, jumping up and down with delight, clutching something in his hand. "Calm down Prongs, what is it." Remus sighed, snapping his book shut. "I finally found it!" Remus watched, amused, as the 7th year danced around. "Ok Prongs what did you find?" Sirius asked in a placid voice. "A four leaf clover!" James extended his hand, revealing a crumpled green plant, but definately a shamrock. "Ok so?"

James glared at Sirius. "They're LUCKY maybe Lily will FINALLY go out with me if I have it!" Remus snorted. While Lily had warmed up to James and didn't quite hate him anymore, he had a feeling they were only at he friends stage still. She had called him started calling him James instead of Potter though... "Well I'm going to try" James huffed, storming up towards the castle and slipping the shamrock into his pocket. "Do you think it'll work?" Sirius asked casually. " I honestly doubt it but, It IS St. Patricks Day. You never know what might happen. Plus he does have the shamrock."

o.O.o

"Lily oh LIIILLYYY" Said girl haulted in the common room, her green eyes sparkling with mischeif and fun. "Yes James?" She turned to face her newfound friend and promptly burst out laughing. He was dressed in a green suit and had charmed his hair red, plus he had shamrocks taped all over him. "Lily on this fine St. Paddy's Day, would you go to Hogsmead with me?" he asked, chest swelling and eyes twinkling. Lily grinned ruefully and opened her mouth, an eager look in her eye.

"LILY!" Alice cried. "Come on you promised you would dress up for Hogsmead today!" Grasping her wrist, she tugged her up the stairs, and Lily threw a bashful look back at James, who deflated unhappily. Blowing the hair out of his eyes and straitening his glasses, he trudged up to his dorm.

o.O.o

Lily and Alice ran down the streets, their green and gold plaited skirts flaring out around their waist as Alice struggled to get her bag back from the tall, lean, red-head. Not watching where they were going, Lily's voice was caught in her throat as she ran into a very very tall man. "Oh I'm so sorry-"

Her voice died away as she lifted her head to meet startled hazel orbs gaurded with glasses.

James gazed down at her, taking in the light green eyeshadow brushed above her startled emerald eyes and her long, thick lashed glittered with gold. She wore a thin green tanktop with a gold cut-off jacket and a green and gold plaited skirt that stopped mid-thigh. He could count every freckle on her slightly tanned nose, and could see every tiny gold speck, he was close enough to kiss her rosy red lips...

"OI Prongs!" Sirius yelled. "Hurry up mate!" Lily pulled away from James hastily, and cleared her throat awkwardly. "I guess I'll see you around." she squeaked in a small voice, turning and dashing back to Alice. Spinning on his heel, James marched back to Sirius. "I almost kissed her mate!" He hissed. "That was the worst time to intervene!" Sirius smirked bashfully. "Well she didn't run away screaming when you ALMOST kissed her so just go lay a wet one on her right now."

"I think Lily would smack him if he did that." Remus muttered exasperatly, rolling his eyes as James dug in his pocket, pulling out the four-leaf clover.

o.O.o

"I almost KISSED him Alice!" Lily whined. "I just want to kiss him but I don't know what he would DO!" she cried, sinking down onto a log by the fence near the Shrieking Shack (She knew Remus went there every month, but Remus didn't know she knew) and Alice pulled her into a tight hug. "It's alright sweetie, I know you can do it. Listen there's a party tonight at the Three Broomsticks, just dance with him and lay it all on the floor." Lily rolled her eyes at her friend's wording. "Oh stop trying to help me and go snog Frank, I'll find something to do." Alice's eyes lit up and she hugged Lily tighter. "Thanks baby-cakes, see ya soon. or maybe not!" Winking, Alice leapt up and ran towards the town square.

Lily laughed, but she immediantly felt lonely as she meandered towards the village, kicking several rocks out of the way. Just outside the edge of the shops, Lily spotted a patch of clovers. Impulse overcame her, and she bent over to look for a four-leaf clover. Eyes raking over the green shamrocks, she grinned when she found what she was looking for. Knealing down, she plucked a shamrock from the sea of green and slipped it into her pocket before skipping towards town, a feeling of elation and hope filling her.

o.O.o

James watched ruefully as Alice and Frank stumbled down the street clutching each other and laughing. _That could be me and Lily_ he thought bemusedly, swirling his butterbeer in the glass. "Oi James, are you paying attention?" Remus shook him from his stupor. "No, no not really." James sighed, letting his glass fall to the table with a _thunk._ "Prongsie is thinking about Lily isn't he?" Sirius asked coyly. "He wants to kiss her and thinks the four-leaf clover will help him."

"Who wants to kiss me?" a mildly interested voice sounded behind them, and the trio spun around to see a very amused Lily standing there. "No one." James answered hastily. Laughing slightly, Lily slid into the seat next to Remus, across from James. They looked at her oddly. "What?"

"Well Flower, we didn't think that YOU of all people would want to sit with US." Sirius said placidly. 'Well Alice left me to go cuddle with Frank so I came to find my other friends." Lily shrugged._ Friends?_ James thought, his spirits falling._ We're just friends..._

o.O.o

"So do you think it'll work?" Frank breathed in Alice's ear. Squirming slightly, she reajusted herself on his lap. "All I have to do I stay gone for the whole day." she panted. Nipping her ear, Frank grinned easily. "I think I can arrange that."

o.O.o

Stepping back, Lily watched as the party at the Three Broomsticks unfolded. More and more 5th 6th and 7th years were pouring in through the doors, and the tables had been moved to the side for the dance floor. There was some band up there singing, she wasn't sure who they were. They were ok though.

Sirius was dancing with Rosemarta, more commonly known as Rose. Remus was talking to a nice 5th year, her name was Tonks. Lily grinned ruefully at the girls bright bubblegum pink hair. She set out searching again. Where was James? He was... dancing with Tia Vane. Lily's stomach sunk as she watched Tia throw her long, black hair over her shoulder and place a hand on James's shoulder flirtatiously. _I don't have a chance._ she thought meekly, turning to go get another drink. Maybe she could convince Rose to get her a firewhiskey...

o.O

I had to stop myself from recoiling as Tia placed her hand on my shoulder. The whole "pretending it's Lily" wasn't working. And it normally did... Shaking my head lsightly, I followed her bright auburn hair over to the bar. "Hey Tia, I have to go alright? Find someone else to dance with."

Looking highly affronted at being dismissed like that, Tia flounced off to Sirius, who I knew she wouldn't have any luck with. Sirius was going strong with Rose, who was only a year older than him. They loved having any time to spend together.

I averted my attention to Lily, and steadily made my way towards her, clutching the shamrock in my pocket. "Hey Lils." I said casually, running my hand through my hair. The look I got made me stumble slightly. "Why aren't you over there with TIA." she spat, venom coating her normally sweet voice. "Cause I want to be over here with you, but if you don't want me over here I can leave..." her eyes widened slightly and a faint blush crept onto her cheeks. "No" she said quietly as I turned away. "I-I-I'm just confused. I want you to stay." She placed her hand on my shoulder hesitantly, but instead of recoiling, I warmed at her touch. My heart swelled at the sight of her pulsing, green eyes.

"would you like to dance M'lady?" i bowed, kissing her hand. Giggling, she let me lead her onto the dance floor. As soon as I did, a slow song came on. Casting my eyes towards the D.J, i saw Sirius walking away from it towards Rose. He winked at me and I laughed, twirling Lily around. She leaned agaisnt my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck as we swayed back and forth. "I really like you, ya know." she whispered into my ear, and i stared down at her in shock. Her cheeks flamed red, matching her hair, and she pulled away. "I shouldn't have said that." she mumbled. "No Lily I-"

But it was too late. She had fled out the door into the darkening night. No one had noticed, so I ran out after her. The bell clanged softly, but the street was deserted. Where was she?

o.O.o

Shaking slightly, I wrapped my thin shirt tighter around me. "Why did I say that?" i questioned softly, not hearing the nearing footsteps. "I just ruined everything." I sobbed.

"No you didn't" a shocked voice said. Whipping my head up, I saw a tall, gangley boy with messy hair and bright hazel eyes. "Yes I DID James!" I cried. "I told you I liked you, when you don't like me an-an-an-and" I chocked on my own sobs, and barely registered when he knelt down beside me, taking my own shaking hand in his. "Lily I've been in love with you since 3rd year, that never changed." he said softly, tilting my chin up. Something clicked inside me, and I flung myself foreward, wrapping my arms around his neck, all traces of tears gone.

Hazel met Emerald as my lips met his.

**Sorry this is like, a week after St. Patricks day, but fanfiction WONT LET ME UPDATE AND I DONT KNOW WHY so its not my fault**


	4. Easter

"How to get her to notice me..." James murmured, pacing back and forth in front of his bed. "I know she's staying for break but what can I..." His hazel eyes lit up. "Of course..." He breathed. "Thats a perfect idea..." Waving off his friend's looks of amuesment, he rushed out of the dorm, grabbing his quill and parchment as he left.

o.O.o

"What is James doing?" The emerald-eyed girl questioned. Alice and Lily had been watching James run around all day scribbling things down on a sheet of parchment. Unknown to everyone else, lily was actually quite upset that James hadn't asked her out in a while, because she was fully ready to say yes. "He's probably setting something up to ask you out." Alice stated cheerfully, munching on a chocolate egg. "Yeah" Lily mused quietly. "Maybe."

o.O.o

"Alice, Alice, ALICE!" James cried, running up to the blond girl. "Yes Jamiepoo?" Glaring at her half-heartedly, he handed her a green egg with writing on it. "Can you put this beside Lily's bed after she goes to sleep so she sees it in the morning?" He begged. "I'm setting up an Easter egg hunt for her. The prize being me of course." he smirked. Alice pondered this for a second, tilting her head slighlty. "Alright!" She chirped. "But if you hurt her I'll kill you."

o.O.o

_Next Morning_

Yawning tiredly, Lily reached over to grab her wand, only to have her hand close on an egg instead. Blinking in surprise, she held in up in front of her face to inspect it. It was emerald green, and inscribed on it was a riddle. or a poem. Lily wasn't really sure, it was too early anyway. Not hearing Alice's squeals of excitment, she sat up to read it better.

_Now maybe your wondering what this is,_

_But don't get your knickers in a twist,_

_Just check by the beast that roars and flickers,_

_Where two destined people always bicker.  
_

A grin spread across the redhead's face. "James!" she cried happily. Throwing her hair into a messy ponytail and changing into jeans and a t-shirt, she bounded down the stairs, leaving her dorm-mates laughing and giggling at the girls antics.

Lily knew exactly what the egg was talking about. Sticking it in her pocket, she headed right to where they always sat around the fireplace, and began to look for the next clue. She found it quickly, it was hidden under a chair leg, but this one was covered in flames that moved, along with the words, making it more difficult to read. She eventually figured it out.

_Now you've found it yay for you,_

_Lets all say whoop-dee-doo,_

_And where an ancient teenage dwells,_

_you'll find you next clue._

Lily stared at the egg, her emerald green eyes troubled. Ancient teenager? It had to be a portrait. But where? She thought back to the numerous places she had found with James during rounds. But none of them rung a bell. But wait... wasn't it just last week when they stumbled on a secret corridor? And the teen portrait of Helga Hufflepuff! Filling with excitment, she stuffed the flame-egg in her pocket, racing out of the common room.

"Ok down to the second floor, take a right at Burbaty, walk through the door pretending to be a wall, open the portrait of Hezeba, skip the wall pretending to be a door and tickle the door pretending to be a wall and...here!" she murmured under her breath. In front of her was a young Helga, next to a young Salazar. Lily was pretty sure Rowana and Godrick were here somewhere. "Ohhh are YOU the girl that handsome lad was talking about?" Helga giggled. "You ARE aren't you! With the red hair and those bright green eyes! I think that he wanted you to have this!" Giggling again, she lifted a yellow egg with a badger on it into view. "Here!" She cried cheerfully, tossing the egg out. Lily caught it, smiling at the two founders. "Thank you!" Before she hurried away, Helga called out to her again. "He's a keeper that one is! You two will go perfect together, almost as perfect as me and Sal." Blush crept up her cheeks, nodding at the two lovers, and quickly fled. Looking down at the badger egg, she read the riddle quickly.

_I knew you would find it,_

_Your just too smart,_

_Now find the place,_

_With a moaning heart._

"Moaning Mertles bathroom, thats not even hard." Lily scoffed. Tramping towards it, she waved happily at people she passed. Then, ducking inside, she came face-to-face with the moaning ghost herself. "Why are you here?" she cried. "Here to make fun of me are you?" Resisting the urge to roll her eye, Lily shook her head. "Of course not, I'm just looking for something, an egg. Have you seen it?" The ghost just let out a strangled cry and swooped into her toilet. "Well that was pleasent." Lily mumbled. Strolling around the bathroom, she finally found the egg. It was wedged between a tap. "Hey this is the one that never turns on." Lily mused, tracing the small snake on the sink. "weird."

She instead turned to the snake egg, where the words were curling around the middle.

_That was too easy wasn't it?_

_Sirius said it would be fine,_

_But you need to make it here,_

_Before the clock strikes nine._

'Clock, clocks, clocks... clock tower." Not giving the egg a second glance, she barged out of the bathroom and fled down the hall. "No running in the hallway!" a prefect yelled pompously. Rolling her eyes, the redhead angled her wand back and shot a spell at the boy. Not waiting to see if it hit her target, she raced up the steps. "Stay and fight young war maiden!" Sir Cadogen called. "Thank god he didn't want me to get an egg from you." she muttered. "Your a complete nutter."

The clock chimed as she skidded to a stop. Hidden in a nest, wedged up in the rafters, was an egg with a ticking clock on it. Frowning, she whipped out her wand. "Thought I wouldn't be able to get it huh?" she smirked. Waving her wand, she muttered "Accio!" Nothing happened. 'Accio!" Nothing. "ACCIO!" she bellowed. Nothing. "Good lord James I hate you." Sliding her wand back in her pocket, she began to climb, careful not to get her hand caught. "Miss Evans, what are you doing?"_ Crap._ "Hey Professor Maconagal." Lily answered shakily. "I'm, um, trying to get this egg." Jumping the rest of the way, she nicked the egg and tumbled to the ground. Raising her eyes to meet her Professor's gaze, she blushed. "James put a charm on it so I couldn't get it down by magic" She blurted out. Fixing her with a stern look, Macgonagal just turned and walked away, muttering something about the oddness of students these days.

_You had to climb didn't you?_

_Haha I did that on purpose,_

_Remember when I tried to propose?_

_Thats where the next egg is found._

At this Lily laughed out loud. How could she forget? It had been after exams in her third year, and James came up to her with a ring and everything, got down on one knee, and asked her to marry him. Now that she thought about it, it was quite funny. Suddenly she fell silent. She had to walk all the way down to the black lake? AFTER she walked all the wya up here? She was going to kill him.

o.O.o

Panting slightly from running the whole way, she immediantly began searching around "their" tree. It wasn't very hard to find, seeing it was in a red velvet box at the trunk of the tree. Giggling slightly, she cradled the egg in her hands. This was really where she had started to like James. She had secretly thought it was funny that he was proposing to her, but to salvage her friendship with Snape, she pretended to hate him. Lily was almost glad she could love James without Snape getting angry. _Wait-Love?_ Blinking in surprise, she shook away the thought and peered at the tree-like egg.

_Say yes yet?_

_Nah I wont push my luck,_

_Where have I done that too many times,_

_And been slapped countless others._

"The Great Hall." Thinking aloud, she ignored the sniggers that were directed towards her. Instead she trotted up to the Great Hall, strait to where James sat. And sure enough, perched delicatly on the bench, was an egg decorated with pictures of food. "Figures." Lily snorted.

_If you laugh at my food pictures,_

_I will find you,_

_But for now find,_

_the rude northern gargoyls._

"Rude northern gargoyles?" Stumped, Lily plopped down on the bench. "What rude northern gargoyles?"_ Think Lilys think, there are gargoyles in the courtyards, so does it mean the northern courtyard?_ "Well it can't hurt to try." She bounded through the doors and back outside. "Mr. Gargoyle to you have an egg for me?" She asked polietly. "Do you have anything to tame that hair? It's horrible isn't it Bill." The statue next to it nodded. "Definatly Tom, far too bright." Lily pinched her nose, remembering the argument she had with these two a couple of years back. "Oh she REMEMBERS us!" they cried. "I would hug you but it might crush you." Tom smirked. "Plus you wouldn't want to get too close to that horrid hair."

"Can you please just give me the egg?" She pleaded. "Please?" They glanced at each other. "Has it come to begging darling? Can you sink no lower?" Finally the girl snapped. "Just give me the bloody egg before I blast you yo pieces." she snarled. "Thats more like it." Bill cried, dropping a stone egg at her feet. "We missed you honey." Stomping away from the cackling gargoyles, Lily read the next riddle.

_Sorry Lils I couldn't resist,_

_You know they love you though,_

_This is where we go after our shows,_

_Or when we get caught too many times. (P.S I love Chocolate Frogs)  
_

_"_After their shows.. that must mean pranks. And when they get caught they go to Dumbledore. Merlin's pants they got Dumbledore in on this!" She shrieked in amazment. "I always knew they ere mental."

Trotting up the corridor, she came to a stop outside the Headmaster's Office. "Chocolate Frogs?" she asked uncertainly. Instead of opening the door like it usually did, the statue dropped a blue egg into her outstretched hands. She grinned faintly at him and quickly read the clue. She wanted to find James.

_Thought I'd actually make you,_

_Go into his office?_

_Well this is almost over to just find_

_The One-eyed witch_

"He's getting lazy" she sang under her breath. "Everyone knows about that passage to Honeydukes." Feeling extremely happy, she dated towards the passage. "Maybe I'll finally be able to see james now.

o.O.o

"You think she's comin mate?" James asked horsely. "We've been watching her run around the castle for almost the whole day." Remus stated, pointing to the map. "I promise you, she's coming." Pacing back and forth, he bit the head off a chocolate frog. "What if she DOESN'T come though?" Stifiling a sigh, Sirius rolled his eyes. 'We KNOW she's coming mate, calm down. She's walking the passage right now. She should be here soon."

"But how do you KNOW?" James wailed. 'We don't but we're almost positive she's coming." Winking, Sirius tipped an imaginary hat. "I'm off to see Rosie, see ya later." Laying a hand on his mate's shoulder, Remus grinned. "Just kiss her alright?" Not waiting for an answer, he too left Honeydukes. Second later, a small finger tapped his shoulder. "Lily?" Spinning around, he caught her in his arms. "You found me!" Her laugh filled the air. "How could I not?"

The two didn't seem to relieze they were close, too close, and the slim girl lifted her eyes to meet James's penatrating gaze.

Hazel met Emerald,

Seconds before their lips came together.

**Didja like it? It's my Easter 1-shot. review plz! =D**

**LadyLupin98  
**


	5. Fathers Day

**I'm rating this T for some "content". This is obviously for fathers day. Enjoy!**

"Daddy Daddy!" a small boy with jet-black hair toddled into the living room, arms outstreched. "Daddy guess wha'?" James Potter swooped down and picked up the small doy, ruffling his hair. "Whats what kiddo?" The little boy poked at his glasses and giggled. "Mummy sa' it's fadder's day!"

"Mummy said that? Well then it must be true of mummy said it." James smiled at the boy, boucning him up and down, before walking into the kitchen. "So what does mummy have planned for Father's day huh?" Lily spun around, emerald eyes flashing happily and red hair fanning out around her. Tapping her wand against her thigh, she smiled. "Mummy has a plan for daddy to make breakfast." James pouted at her. "Really? It's FATHERS day ya know. A day for FATHERS." Lily shrugged. "Your point?" Harry clapped his hands, giggling at his father's dilema. "See Harry agrees with me. Don't you Harry?" Plucking the small boy from his father's arms, she tapped his nose.

"Mummy's jus' kiddin'." Harry giggled. "She already has brekfes' ready!" Lily rolled her eyes at her young son and set him down. With a wave of her wand, she revealed what was really on their kitchen table. Bacon, Eggs, Waffles, Pancakes and the likes overflowed the plates. "How many do you plan on feeding Lils?" James asked in amazment. A knock on the door was the answer.

Remus, Emma, Sirius, and Hestia bounded into the room, all of them pausing to dote on Harry breifly before greeting their friends. Breakfast was a whirl of excitement for the three couples. Between Sirius accidently dumping eggs in Emma's hair and Lily tripping and pouring juice all over Remus, then Harry deciding dancing on the table was the thing to do, it was an interesting morning. After breakfast though, James kicked them out, and told Sirius to take Harry. Harry left with them happily, chattering about dragons when they left.

'What do you say to a walk?" Lily asked, a small smile creeping across her face. "I would love to m'lady." Taking her arm, I let her apparate me to who knows where.

o.O.o

We appeared on the beach. She knew it was my favorite place. "To celebrate your first fathers day." She smiled. At first we just walked down the beach, letting the water wash voer our feet and talking aimlessly. But I began to get restless, and I formed a plan. A roughly made plan, but a plan. A plan I needed to put in action.

Grabbing Lily's hand, I ran out into the waves, letting the surfe crash around me, the smell of the sea filling my nose. "James no!" Lily shrieked when the cold water hit her. She tried to wriggle free of my grip, but I was stronger. Knocking her feet out from under her, I swept her into my arms, bridal style. Trying to look stern and angry, she burst into peals of laughter when the incoming wave made me loose my balance, and I teetered on the balls of my feet. Smirking, I dropped her into the surf, laughing at her look of shock before she went under.

Emerging, she wiped the water from her eyes and looked down at her outfit. A black button up blouse that was rolled up to her elbows and jeans. Her hair was sopping wet and hung around her face limply. But I wasn't even wet._ We'll have to change that_. She thought happily, smirking. She ran at me, throwing herself at me and wrapping her legs around me waist. She took me down, my head going under. We both came up spluttering. Her lags were still around my waist, and we were nose to nose. Closing my eyes, I tilted my head up slightly to kiss her, but Lily had a different idea. Rolling off me, she darted deeper into the water.

Sighing, I went under again and let the wave roll over me before I shot to the surface. Hands out, I ran towards Lily, trying to push away the feelings I got from looking at her figure accented through the wet clothes. She beckoned me deeper, her red hair glinting in the sunlight. I ran towards her and grabbed her around her waist, catching her by surprise. Pulling her close, I slid my hands down her back, and she threaded her arms around my neck. Nuzzling her chest, I left a trail of kisses up her collarbone, finally reaching her mouth. She kissed me passionatly, her tounge sliding into my mouth and tickling my cheeks. Her hands slid down my chest, down to the bulge in my pants. Pulling away, she grinned at me. Then she leaned near again, so her breath tickled my cheek. "Not yet Mister Potter. Not yet."

Then she dashed off into the water again, crashing through the oncoming waves. I ran after her, occasionally catching her and kissing her heatedly before she escaped again. The "game" of sorts last for a while, until Lily said that they had to go get Harry because he had a surprise for me.

We walked back along the beach to where are things were, and dried ourselves instantly with my wand. Kissing her once more, I apparated us to Sirius's flat where he lived with Hestia. "DADDY!" Harry's excited screech was all I heard before he barreled into me, wrapping his arms around my legs. "Hey buddie! How's it been?" He was practically bursting with excitement. "Uncle Pa'foot was lettin me jump on da bed! An' make 'nilla cookies. An' play wif da map!" Lily giggled, and ran to hug Hestia. "Thanks so much for watching him. I don't know what I would do without you guys!"

"Give him to Remus?" Sirius suggested, drinking something that look a lot like firewhisky. "Please tell me you didn't drink that around Harry?" I pleaded. Sirius sent me a smirk. "I didn't drink it around Harry." He mimcked back. "Oh sweet merlin you're going to turn my son into an alcoholic." Sirius held his hand over his heart and sighed dramatically. "Oh Prongs you wound me with your harsh words." Harry giggled again and poked at my glasses. "Come on daddy I wanna show you ma gift!" Holding my hand out for Lily, I blinked in surprise when the bright flash of a camera blinded me. Lifting my head, I saw Sirius grin and wave at me from behind a camera before I spun on the spot and led us away.

"In here Daddy in here!" Harry jumped out of my arms and tottered towards his room. Lily smiled at me and kissed me gently, before leading me to follow Harry. There was a neatly wrapped box perched on his bed. It was red wrapping with a golden bow. Harry was clapping with excitement, so I plucked the box off his bed and unwrapped it slowly. "Open it daddy open it!" Harry cried. Chuckling, I ripped off the ribbon and the wrapping, revealing a t-shirt with a quidditch field on it. What more there were tiny people flying around on brooms, obviously playing a game of quidditch. A happy feeling filled me, and I hugged Harry tightly. "Thank you so much Harry. I love it." The small boy grinned and hugged me back. "Gla' you like it daddy."

Lily prepared a marvelous dinner, and tucked in Harry soon afterwords. As soon as Harry dropped off to sleep, I crept up behind Lily and snuck my hand around her waist. "Well Miss Potter? How about now." Backing her into our room,

Hazel met Emerald as we tumbled onto out bed.


End file.
